Errores
by RougeElephant
Summary: Todos cometen errores, es parte de la vida y es parte de crecer, eso siempre lo ha sabido Ruby sin embargo un error suyo hace infeliz a la persona más importante de su vida. Ahora Ruby ha elegido deshacerse de ese error, sin saber las consecuencias. FranticShipping Oneshot


¡Hola! Este fue un proyecto que tenía pensado desde antes. Así que ¡Aquí esta! Mi primer fiction FranticShipping así que espero que les guste y dejar su review por favor. ^U^ Ahora sólo me faltan culminar dos más. Y como siempre les vengo informando que tengo pensando otro fiction de SpecialShipping ¡Ah! Nunca me canso de ellos…También está en proceso un fiction más de The Legend of Zelda. ¡Esperenlo, por favor!

* * *

**No soy propietaria de Pokémon ni de sus personajes. Ojala sí...**

* * *

**Errores**

Todos cometen errores, es lo que siempre me han dicho. Inclusive mi padre, creo que ha sido él el primero en decírmelo, pero nunca he estado de lado de cometer errores, así no soy yo esa no es mi manera de ser. Sin embargo, llegué hasta aquel punto donde me di cuenta que había hecho un gran error, un error mutuo que si se alargaba sería irreparable. Sin embargo, soy un hombre y sé aceptar cuando me he equivocado. Así que, intentaré repararlo…

Sonrío al recordarte Sapphire, inclusive me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos conocimos. Es parte de nuestro pasado imborrable, aquel que juramos no volver a recordarlo pero que al mismo tiempo nos ha unido hasta este momento. Siempre has sido y eres la chica dulce, esa que usaba aquel vestido chico y con holanes. De te veía hermoso, y lo veo claramente en mis recuerdos. Podría incluso hacer la replica exacta, sin embargo no creo que este en tus planes usarlo. Ya que, al igual que yo tú también has cambiado. Ahora mismo estaba sentado diciendo sólo esto en mi mente, sentado mientras acaricio a mi Swampert, se supone que estábamos esperando a Sapphire. Hoy tenemos algo así como otra cita, de las mucha que hemos tenido. ¿Olvide mencionarlo? Sapphire y yo decidimos desde hace algunos meses llevar la relación de amigos a otro nivel. Y yo recuerdo muy bien aquel día…

Los Pokédex Holders festejaban el Tanabata, una festividad anual que ya era costumbre que la celebrásemos nosotros. Hace apenas dos meses, había experimentado una especie de amnesia que me hizo olvidar parte de los sucesos ocurridos en aquel mes, intenté preguntarle a Sapphire qué había pasado ella me reclamó que si no lo sabía, le dije que no lo recordaba. Después de eso, entristeció bastante, le levanté la cara y le dije que no me agradaba verle así, ella sonrió y en palabras muy dulces dijo

"_No te preocupes. Nada importante sucedió."_

Sin embargo, ella había mentido. Había pasado algo muy importante para mi y para ella, pero por alguna razón ella no había querido recordarlo. Poco a poco mi memoria fue regresando y una noche soñé exactamente los hechos. Desperté sudando y con el rostro sonrojado, había visto a Sapphire tímida, encogida de brazos, con las cejas levantadas pronunciando débilmente

"_Ruby….me gustas."_

Pensé por un tiempo que se trataba del sueño más hermoso que había tenido, pero yo lo recordaba claramente, exactamente, era imposible que un sueño se notara tan real, y que yo recordara de la noche a la mañana el sueño perfectamente, como si fuese reflejado en un espejo. Poco después supe adivinarlo, no se trataba de un sueño, era un recuerdo. Estuve analizándolo por días y pensando por qué Sapphire no quería que yo lo recordase, entonces adiviné, era bastante tonto por su parte que pensara que yo no quería recordarlo entonces, si ella no quería recordármelo, yo se lo recordaría a ella. La noche estaba muy estrellada, hacía frío y como es de costumbre también se celebraba la fiesta en casa de Green. Celebrabamos una perfecta racha de meses seguidos sin ningún tipo de problemas con nadie. Después de pasar tiempo junto a Red, Green, Silver y Emerald decidí alejarme de ellos para buscar a Sapphire, se trataba de la noche en el que la ayudaría a que recordase. Sapphire estaba junto a Blue y Yellow sentadas tomando una bebida de piña colada, saludé a las tres y pedí a Sapphire que saliera.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Ruby? ¿Ya es tarde? ¿Ya debemos irnos?

-Oh no, no se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, quería estar un rato contigo. Desde que llegamos cada uno se fue por su lado.

-Es verdad, lo siento Ruby. Creo que estaba muy emocionada….

Sapphire se rió en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el borde del escalón. En su mano seguía teniendo el vaso de piña colada. La mire detenidamente, estaba orgulloso, había elegido los colores correctos para ella, resaltaban sus ojos y también su cabello largo y marrón. Sapphire notó que la estaba mirando demasiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me miras Ruby?

-Nada. Que tengo un buen gusto para escogerte la ropa.

Sapphire frunció el ceño y gruñó. Miró hacia otro lado.

-Si te pedí ayuda para vestirme era porque no sabía que ponerme. Pero eso no significa que me agrade usar lo que tú eliges.

-¿Ah no?

Dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su rostro. Sapphire enrojeció y movió su cabeza de lugar.

-…No.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te pusiste la hermosa ropa que escogí si no te agradaba?

Sapphire movió sus pies mientras revolvía agitando su mano la bebida. Acarició su vestido y sonrió.

-Bueno, tampoco significa que no me agrade…

-¿Por qué eres tan cambiante?

-No soy cambiante.

-Claro que lo eres. Estabas hace uno segundos avergonzada y ahora estás furiosa.

-Perdón…

Sonreí. Yo pasaba mucho tiempo observándola. Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos me había prometido cambiar, cambiar para ella. Y aunque ella mostrara que ahora era una chica fuerte, agresiva y capaz de protegerse a si misma, de vez en cuando, estando juntos salía aquella pequeña chica con el vestido rosado y blanco.

-Sapphire, hay algo que no me has dicho. Algo que es importante para mi.

-¿Qué? Yo no te oculto secretos.

-Seguro que sí. Recuerdas aquella vez que te pregunté si había pasado algo importante en los meses que yo había olvidado.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues, si pasó algo importante.

-Supongo que no era algo tan importante como para que tú lo olvidases.

-Pero lo recordé.

Sapphire dejó de mirar su ropa, abrió los ojos mucho y apretó su vaso. Tragó saliva y me miró por un lapso muy corto.

-¿Qué…qué recordaste?

Sonreí mientras mi mano caminaba hasta la suya. Le removí el vaso de piña colada y le di un sorbo.

-Recordé tus palabras.

-¡Por eso! Pero ¿Qué recordaste? Ruby, dímelo. Tienes que decírmelo.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?

-¡Sí! –Dijo Sapphire mientras me gritaba con una voz exaltada. Reí y cuando estuve a punto de hablar mis palabras también se congelaron. De pronto sentí miedo ¿Y si no era tal y cómo yo lo recordaba? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, sujeté mi propio temor y pronuncié.

-Sapphire, también me gustas. Sólo que a mi me gustas mucho, desde la primera ocasión que nos conocimos.

Sapphire tiró el vaso de vidrio al suelo. Se había quedado sin palabras, se supone que yo era el que ahora se había vuelto más delicado, sin embargo fue Sapphire la que esa noche echó a llorar. La abracé fuertemente mientras le preguntaba si había dicho yo algo malo

-No…no…no dijiste nada malo…

-Entonces Sapphire ¿Por qué lloras?

-Pensé…pensé que no podrías sentirlo jamás. Pensé que por eso lo habías olvidado.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo podría yo olvidar algo tan importante?

-No lo sé…yo simplemente lo pensé.

-Has pensado mal. Ahora hay otra cosa que también quería decirte esta noche…

Había pensado bien las cosas, así que ya las tenía claras. Después de que supiera yo que mi recuerdo era real, no tuve más miedo.

-¿Te gustaría…ser…mi chica, Sapphire?

Me han dicho siempre que nunca me debo arrepentir de las cosas que me hicieron feliz. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando aquellas cosas que te hicieron feliz ahora te hacen más triste e infeliz? Es lo que me pasaba en ese momento, no entiendo cómo fue que nuestra relación se deterioró tanto. No entiendo, no entiendo que fue lo que hicimos mal. Tuvimos citas, nos dimos regalos, vivimos juntos un tiempo, compartimos un Pokémon, nos tomábamos de las manos, pero no entendía porque mi felicidad se iba acabando. Recuerdo una ocasión que ambos fuimos a la playa, hacía bastante tiempo que no visitábamos una así que se nos hizo una buena ocasión para hacerlo, ya que no teníamos nada que hacer. La llevé yo, ella estaba muy entusiasmada.

-¿Qué te parece Sapphire?

-¡Es hermosa! ¡Muy, muy hermosa!

Sapphire se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a correr entre la arena. Puso una cara extraña y se giró a verme.

-¡La arena entra en mis dedos!

-Es lo normal…

Sapphire corrió hacia el océano. Salpicando con los pies.

-¡Ya no hay más arena en mis dedos!

Me reí desde mi sitio. Al contrario de Sapphire yo prefería quedarme en una orilla, sobre una toalla sin tener contacto alguno con el agua. Mi ropa podría llenarse de arena y no quería eso. Sapphire comenzaba a jugar con sus Pokémon hasta que fijó su vista en mi.

-Oh Ruby…

-No. No Sapphire, yo no quiero entrar…

-¡Oh...Ruby!

-¡Sapphire no!

Sapphire me apuntó a su Wailord quien lanzó un Water gun directo a mi cara y mi preciosa ropa. Me tapé como pude con mis palmas pero de nada sirvió. Sapphire salió del agua y me jaló hasta ella dejándome caer en la orilla del océano. Miré a Sapphire enojado antes de echarme a reír en alto, liberé a mi Swampert y apunte hacia Sapphire, después ambos terminamos mojándolos el uno al otro con las manos. Esa fue la primera ocasión que tuvimos nuestros rostros muy cerca, pues Sapphire tropezó y cayó sobre mi. Y también fue la primera ocasión que nos besamos.

Ahora aprieto mis manos mientras miro el reloj en mi mano derecha. Estaba tan seguro de hacerlo, tan seguro de que hoy iba a pasar, que hoy le pondría fin a nuestro sufrimiento mutuo pero entonces ¿Por qué comencé a dudar tanto? ¿Por qué de pronto me tiemblas las piernas? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar?

Una noche, Sapphire entró por mi ventana como era habitual. Estaba yo sentado leyendo un libro, escuché ruidos y saqué a Swampert mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la dirección de los ruidos, miré a una sombra moverse y sin dudarlo le ataqué con lo primero que tuve a la mano. "¡Water gun!"

-¡Ay!

-¿Sa-sapphire?

-¡Pues sí! ¿Quién más entra a tu casa a estas horas? ¡Yo! ¡S-a-p-p-h-i-r-e!

-Perdón…no es mi culpa que no utilices la llave que te regalé.

-Es que siempre la olvido…

-Pues espero que ya no la olvides…

Sapphire frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a escurrir su ropa.

-Mira todo este desastre ¿Sabes quien lo va a limpiar no?

-Sí.

Sapphire caminó hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado leyendo mi libro. Se sentó mojándolo todo y tomo el libro con las manos mojadas aún.

-Tú.

Dijo para finalizar su frase mientras aventaba el libro de su vista.

-¿Por qué lees cosas tan aburridas? ¿Aprende a cocinar en cuatro meses?

Enrojecí mientras caminaba hasta Sapphire cubriéndola con una toalla que encontré al alcance.

-Vino en la correspondencia…

-Nadie te creerá eso. Ni yo lo creo. ¿Tienes ropa para mi Ruby?

-¡Claro que sí! Es más, planeaba dártela mañana mismo, acompañame…

Tomé de la mano a Sapphire y la dirigí hasta mi habitación. Abrí una caja y comencé a sacar ropa por ropa.

-Hice esta apenas…es una falda verde. Se verá muy bien contigo. También puedes usarla con esa blusa azul. Verde y azul se complementan muy bien. También hice este vestido rosa ¿Te gusta el rosa? Oh también tengo estos de aquí y de aquí…

Sapphire no estaba prestando atención a mis palabras, estaba mirando mi habitación con el colmillo derecho a fuera. Mientras su ropa aún goteaba. Entonces fijó sus ojos en algo y lo señaló

-¡Quiero usar esa!

Me giré hacia donde ella señalaba, se trataba de mi ropa. La que iba a comenzar a usar a partir de mañana.

-No, esa no puedes usarla Sapphire…es…ropa masculina.

-Yo quiero usar esa.

-Está bien. Pero tendré que hacerle algunos arreglos. Ya que te quedará muy holgada y…puede que tarde bastante…

Sapphire se acostó en mi cama y se giró.

-Tengo toda la noche.

Suspiré mientras caminaba hacia la maquina de coser y bajaba algunas telas.

-Bueno, pero más te vale que cuando termine tú estés despierta.

-¡Lo prometo! –Dijo Sapphire sonriendo mientras se acomodaba y se sacaba su ropa mojada tirándola por mi habitación. Me giré enrojecido mientras traté de concentrarme en hacer un cambio en la ropa. Duró el proceso toda la noche, hasta que estuvo terminada en la mañana.

-¡Ruby! ¡Ruby!

Abrí mis ojos soñoliento, Sapphire estaba en su ropa interior mientras me movía reiteradas veces. Abrí mis ojos y me los tapé inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo así?!

-Tengo hambre. ¿No vas a hacer de desayunar?

-¡No hasta que te vistas! ¿Por qué estás así aún?

-Mi ropa estaba mojada. Si me dormía así me iba a enfermar.

-¡Sólo, sólo vístete!

-¡Bueno!

Me levanté con los ojos aún cubiertos, tomé mi propia ropa y caminé a ciegas hasta la salida. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Cuando el desayuno estuvo terminado Sapphire ya se había sentado en el comedor. Noté que nuestra ropa ahora era parecida.

Me senté junto a ella sirviéndole la comida. Mientras yo usaba el tenedor ella sus manos, no podía evitar mirarla tanto.

-Lo hiciste al propósito…

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué, qué hice?

-Querías usar la misma ropa que yo. ¿No?

-Bueno, es que se veía bastante bien en ti, y supuse que vería igual de bien en mi. Pero me equivoqué… -Dijo Sapphire mientras comía. Después de tragar dirigió una mirada hacia mi –Se me ve mejor a mi. ¿No?

-En ti, todo luce bien.

-¡No seas tan cursi!

-Es la verdad Sapphire, tienes las medidas perfectas. Tu cuerpo luce bien con cualquier ropa, excepto ese extraño conjunto de hojas con el que te vi aquella ocasión.

-¡No lo menciones de nuevo!

Dijo Sapphire mientras reía. Entonces divisó una fotografía mía, con mi padre que estaba tirada en el suelo. Silenció sus risas un momento y mientras le daba un sorbido al agua la miró y pronuncio en voz muy tenue

-Ese es tu padre ¿No?

-Sí.

Dije con voz cortada. Sapphire sabía toda la historia con mi padre, sabía el daño que me había hecho. Me sentía triste de recordarlo, y no era capaz de levantarla porque no quería verla más. Odiaba cometer errores, odiaba pensar que yo era parte de un error enorme.

-Lo siento Sapphire.

Sapphire me miró confundida. No sabía exactamente por qué había dicho aquello.

-No te entiendo Ruby.

-Siento haberte cambiado. Siento todo lo que pasó en el pasado. Siento que te hayan atacado, siento que ya no seas lo que eras antes. Siento que hayas dejado tu personalidad tierna y dulce porque yo no supe protegerte, siento ser tan débil siento…

Sapphire sonrió mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo pienso que no existe nada que lamentar. Después de todo…no nos pasó nada. Y ahora estamos juntos ¿No? Y no vamos a separarnos nunca más ¿No?

-No…no nos separaremos nunca más…

Volví a mirar el reloj. De verdad ya no aguantaba más la presión. Ni si quiera había ella llegado y yo ya quería echarme a llorar. Pero no podía seguir haciéndonos esto, ni ella ni yo éramos ya felices. Lo sabía, la forma en que ella dejó su Te quiero por un nos vemos luego, la forma en la que dejaba de buscarme, los celos provocados y la manera en la que lloró aquella noche, porque yo no podía con su amor. Finalmente, tomé una decisión, dolorosa….pero era la mejor.

Finalmente, Sapphire llegó con media hora de retraso. Me levanté con las manos temblando y fuimos directo a dar una vuelta, tomamos un helado, intenté alargar el día lo más que pude sabiendo de antemano que estos momentos eran los últimos pero antes que llegara la noche, no lo aguanté más.

Era tiempo de decir adiós…apenas hace varios meses me había dado cuenta, que al igual que un rompecabezas donde yo puse la última pieza ya no sabía qué hacer. Tomé las manos de Sapphire quien me veía profundamente confundida

-Lo siento Sapphire. Lo siento, lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas Ruby? Esto es muy extraño…

-Sapphire yo….

Sus brillantes ojos, su perfecta silueta. Su cabello castaño, sus risas, sus bromas…Nuestros momentos felices, nuestros momentos tristes. Sus visitas nocturnas, sus robos a mis cosas, la comida que preparaba para ella. Mi primer pensamiento en la mañana y el último en la noche. Su estado tan cambiante, sus cálidas manos…iba a extrañar todo eso. Pero de algún modo ya lo sabía, que todo termina, que todo tiene un final y la decisión más difícil sería la mejor.

-¿Tú qué…Ruby?

-Yo creo….

Ahora yo sabía que no podía ignorar que todo lo que habíamos pasado era hermoso. Todos los sentimientos que ambos sentimos y pudimos sentir, pero yo ya no estaba siendo feliz ya que en el interior sabía, que Sapphire se había cansado de mi. Sin embargo, ella no tenía el valor para decírmelo _"Puede que lo lastime, y yo no quiero eso." _Entonces si Sapphire no era feliz, yo tampoco lo estaba siendo. Ya no podía negarlo, seguir con ella era un error… ¿Por qué no lo dije desde el principio?

Recuerdo mucho cuando comencé a darme cuenta que nuestro mundo se caía en pedazos, ella ya no me visitaba nocturnamente, comenzaba a no querer ponerse la ropa que hacía para ella, nuestras salidas eran menos, y entonces fue cuando yo empecé a dejar de quererla… Me lastimaban sus palabras, me herían sus acciones. Ella había cambiado, y yo no podía cambiar por ella. Ahora, los dos intentábamos seguir adelante pero ya no podíamos hacer más, dejamos de sonreír y ocultamos la verdad en mentiras. Ahora, todo lo que escuchaba eran gritos entre nosotros, y esa pregunta que si lo que hacía era lo correcto rebotaba en mi mente..

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ruby? ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa?!

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!

-¿El qué? ¿Qué no soportas? Esa es la verdadera pregunta ¿¡Qué es lo que no soportas?! ¡Nada soportas! Odias el agua, odias ensuciarte, odias que grite, odias que haga esto o que haga aquello, odias que llegue tarde, odias que llegue temprano, odias si toco tus cosas, odias si te toco a ti ¡Lo odias todo! Entonces ¿Qué más odias?

-¡Odio esto! ¡Y te odio a ti!

Ya no nos quedaba más. Al final se nos había acabado el tiempo. Y es que… ¿El amor no es para siempre? No era eso lo que me habían dicho, no era eso lo que había aprendido… Sapphire calló sus gritos para mirarme a los ojos, sus ojos grandes y brillosos destruían mi fortaleza. Las preguntas sin respuesta azotaban mi mente… Sapphire se giró para evitar que la viese…la tomé de ambas manos

-No…no…Yo no quise decir eso es sólo que…

-Ya no me quieres.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, sentí un dolor en la garganta. ¿Por qué sentía todas estas cosas? ¿No se supone, que eso era verdad?

-Respondeme Ruby. Ya no me quieres ¿No es así?

-Sapphire…yo…

-¡Sólo dilo!

Sapphire apretó fuerte mis manos mientras se levantaba de la silla y me miraba con esos ojos amenazantes, que pretendían ser fuertes pero en realidad querían llorar.

-Ya no te quiero.

-Entonces…era verdad…

Dijo finalmente Sapphire, sus hombros volvieron a su sitio y ella también. Se sentó pacíficamente en la silla y volvió a mirarme con una extrema tranquilidad, pero sus manos le temblaban

-¿Recuerdas ese verano que pasamos juntos? –Dije con voz muy calmada

-Sí…sí –Respondió Sapphire mientras evadía mi mirada

-Una fotografía nuestra se cayó y se rompió en pedazos el portarretratos que habíamos comprado.

-Sí. Yo lo recuerdo.

-Ambos quisimos arreglarlo, sin embargo eran muchísimos pedazos. Te cortaste los dedos y entonces decidimos dejarlo en una bolsa.

-También recuerdo eso.

-Me di cuenta…que es imposible recoger los pedazos. Es imposible arreglar algo que ya no tiene reparo…y yo pienso que lo nuestro….ya no tiene un reparo. Nos gritamos, nos enfadamos, ya no nos queremos como antes. No nos fijamos en los sentimientos del otro Inclusive nos decimos palabras muy crueles…

Cada día juntos pasaba lentamente, antes no teníamos tiempo, el día no nos satisfacía, queríamos estar juntos cada momento pero ahora… ¿Por qué el tiempo con ella se hacía tan largo? Ya no existía nada que pudiera hacer por nosotros. Yo siempre le amaría, siempre estaría pensado en ella pero ahora era momento de dejar de sufrir.

-Quiero continuar contigo. Pero he hecho suficiente, parece que no importan mis esfuerzos antiguos y que tú no estás haciendo nada. Y si es imposible arreglar algo tan pequeño como eso ¿Cómo planeamos arreglar una relación? No existe nada para hacerlo. No hay pegamento….no hay nada….

-Está bien. Yo comprendo la situación. Ahora, puedo comprenderlo todo mejor… adiós, esto es todo. Es hora de partir ahora, y ya no mirar atrás.

Sapphire se levantó de la silla. Y yo no comprendí por qué el que tenía ganas de llorar era yo. Se supone que el que tenía que acabar con todo era yo entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Mis manos comenzaban a temblar y yo trataba de buscar una respuesta… Sapphire pasó a mi lado antes de marcharse, colocó su mano en mi barbilla y me dirigió una sonrisa con lágrimas.

-¿El amor no es para siempre? Es lo que yo dije, es lo que pasa. La vida es así. No te arrepientas y no llores. Sabes que lo que más odio es verte llorar….Así que. Este es el final. No llores.

Finalmente, ella se fue. Dejándome solo, con mis dudas y mis errores. Ese mismo día llegué a casa, y me solté a llorar en la cama. No entendí por qué estaba haciendo esto, no entendí cómo se había roto todo. No entendí… ¿Qué habíamos hecho? ¿Qué hice mal? No hice nada mal más que amarla con todas mis fuerzas…Es eso…eso era por eso me dolía todo esto. Porque yo le amaba. Sin embargo, había cometido ya el error de que en vez de reparar…había tirado a la basura… Ahora debía enfrentar, que la mañana siguiente, no habría nadie más a quien hacerle desayuno….

….

Han pasado ya bastantes días desde lo ocurrido con Sapphire, no estoy seguro de cuantos. Pero hoy no aguanté seguir más en mi casa con los recuerdos, así que había salido a dar un paseo. Admitiré que fue y es más difícil de lo que yo había planeado. Red y Green solían visitarme y decirme que todo estaría mejor, pero si ellos estuviesen en mi lugar no dirían lo mismo. Cada quien sabe, donde le aprieta el zapato.

Los colores de la noche brillaban con mucha intensidad, era tanta que me cegaban ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin salir? Tal vez era por el miedo de ver a Sapphire con alguien más. La extrañaba tanto que seguía haciendo el desayuno para ella, seguía dejando su lado de la cama. Seguía diciendo en las noches _"Buenas noches, Sapphire"_ y seguía escuchando su voz. Miraba mis manos y mis labios trataban de sonreir… Ella ya no está.

Caminar y observar todos los lugares sin ella. No había sido la única que se equivocó, yo también había cometido errores, pero me sigo preguntando lo mismo todos los días ¿En qué nos equivocamos? Yo sólo sabía que yo lo había hecho para que ella no sufriera más, pues cada vez que me decía que me quería, yo sabía que era una mentira más. La eternidad que nos juramos… ¿Fue bueno conocernos? ¿Llegará el día…que yo….piense eso?

Por siempre y para siempre, quiero sonreír a tu lado…Adiós, mi amor. Desaparece al fin, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Ruby?

Ah, no me había dado cuenta. Me encontraba exactamente en el lugar donde nos habíamos jurado aquel amor. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Mi cuerpo me había traido involuntariamente. Y aquella voz que sonaba, que me traía a este lugar era su voz…

-¿Sa…sapphire?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gustaría…preguntar lo mismo.

Sapphire llegó hasta mi lugar y se sentó entre los barrotes de aquel balcón. Me giré sentándome de la misma forma que ella. Suspiró.

-Pasaba por aquí, junto a Blue y Yellow. Pero ellas se han ido por un helado y no lo sé…quería mirar.

Mi corazón comenzaba a agitarse de una forma incontrolable. No sabía qué debía hacer, tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle todavía, pero estaba seguro que ella no querría responderlas…

-Todavía tienes puesta la ropa que te hice.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta. Yo la hice.

-Pues por eso mismo la llevo puesta. Porque también me gusta…

-¿Cómo has estado…Sapphire?

-Muy bien. Me levanto temprano, hago mi desayuno…

Sapphire suspiró y mordió su labio inferior. Estaba mintiendo.

-Lo normal…salgo….con personas y ese tipo de cosas ¿Y tú? ¿Ya encontraste a alguien?

-No. Y creo que nunca podría encontrar a alguien como tú.

-No digas esas cosas Ruby. Eres un gran hombre cualquier chica estaría contigo. Es difícil encontrar a alguien con tan buen sentido del gusto, o que haga el desayuno por las mañanas. Que deje el canal favorito…y que sea tan atento.

-¿Crees que soy esas cosas?

-Sí. ¿Nunca te lo dije?

-No…nunca lo hiciste.

-Supongo que tal vez por eso lo nuestro no funcionó…En fin. Es tarde y se hace de noche. Debo irme ahora.

Sapphire se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Cerré mis ojos, no quería que ella se fuera. No quería que se fuera de nuevo, como en mis sueños en el que ella se iba todos los días. No quería estar destinado a saber que cometía errores. Sin embargo, Sapphire se paró antes de marchar y con una voz suave y casi inaudible habló.

-Una última cosa. Ruby, nunca te lo pregunté antes. Si pudieras pedir un deseo… ¿Cuál sería?

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sólo un deseo. Desearía poder nacer de nuevo, y conocerte. Volvería a repetir todos mis errores y esta vez los haría mejor. Volvería a defraudar a mi padre, volvería a hacer tantas cosas…. Y sin duda, esta vez la protegería…. Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Eres un hombre, Ruby….no llores….no llores…no frente a Sapphire, no llores….no llores.

-Bebé llorón. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es sentarme junto a ti y llorar….Los dos llorando. Eso es muy extraño ¿No? Así que mejor…deja de llorar y ríe…

Sapphire se sentó junto a mi mientras me daba un abrazo. Mis manos temblaban pero aún así, decidí darle un fuerte abrazo y soltarme a sollozar. Los dientes de Sapphire temblaban, podía oírlos. Y sin poder evitarlo más, ella también lloró. Esto la estaba hiriendo, sus sentimientos, así que…. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Probablemente….probablemente…cuando mi deseo se cumpla y te vuelva a conocer esta vez te prometo ser fuerte.

-Cuando nos separemos de nuevo. Yo también pretenderé ser fuerte. Y te diré adiós…

Lo que podía hacer por ella, la única fuerte. Es mostrarle una sonrisa forzada. Caminar con ella aunque duela y ver más alla por ella. Esas palabras estaban dentro de mi. Se resbalaba y se caía de mis manos…su te amo. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Una palabra mágica, para mi pequeño llorón…una palabra mágica que pare tus lagrimas. Así que, has la misma cara que yo… ¿Está bien?

Ahora, tanto como yo. Sapphire estaba llorando.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

-Está bien…está bien.

-No, no está bien. No está para nada bien. No se trataba de tirar el porta retratos, no se trataba de quién cometía más errores si no…en quién podía repararlos…Entonces, entonces….yo quiero repararlo…

-¿Y si te cortas…Ruby? No quiero que te lastimes…

-¿Crees que me importa realmente cortarme?

-Tal vez a ti no, pero a mi sí…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué esperar a volver a nacer para conocernos…no podemos…corregirlo todo ahora? Sapphire yo…Te amo. Y ya no quiero cometer errores. Tú…tu regresarías…a estar con alguien ¿Cómo yo?

Sapphire sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo. Se limpió las lagrimas del rostro y se giró comenzado a caminar de regreso, lejos de aquel lugar, y justo antes de partir giró su rostro.

-¿Tú qué crees….?


End file.
